A Night to Remember
by YukiChan07
Summary: Lucy is stuck at school late and cannot get home for her fear of the dark. her highschool crush, Natsu, is there to save her but what is her reason for her irrational fear of the dark?


Hiya!

I wanted to write a one shot of Fairy Tail.

I got the idea from a game of 'truth' with a good friend over Facebook.

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Lucy POV**

It was already dark. I, Lucy Heartfilia, had stupidly decided to stay late at school to study and it was now dark. I could trust that my father wouldn't worry, I could die and come back to life and it would have no effect on his everyday life, well, unless I made the news that is. Anyway, I am petrified of the dark. I had to find a way to get home in the dark before midnight! I was stressed to the max. _What do I do?_ I asked myself over and over but still no answer. I heard the door slide open but I was too deep inside my thoughts to acknowledge whoever was standing there. But then a voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Hey, are you alright?" It was Natsu Dragneel from class 2. I almost choked on my surprise and embarrassment. I had the biggest, stupidest crush on this guy!

**Natsu POV**

"Hello?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of the seemingly lifeless blondes face.

"Oh, im sorry, did I disturb you?" she asked in a quiet, slightly embarrassed voice,

"No, not at all, I heard you talking to yourself earlier. Did you say you were afraid of the dark?" I asked cautiously, I didn't want to upset her. She blushed a deep shade of red and replied quietly,

"Terrified."

"Um, do you have any way to get home to your nakama? Can someone pick you up? I enquired,

"Not really, I don't think my father cares. He couldn't care less about what happens to me."

I was surprised; surely a father should cherish their daughter, what was with hers?

"What about your mother?" I asked,

"Sh-she died." she replied sadly. I regretted asking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come, I'll walk you home." I offered with a smile as I helped her to her feet. "Oh by the way, what is your name?" I asked when I realised I didn't know yet,

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She replied so quietly I almost didn't hear her. Come to think of it, she was kinda cute with her golden blonde hair, sparkling brown eyes and flushed cheeks…

**Lucy POV**

He took my hand and helped me up.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I replied with a smile. I wasn't sure if he heard me though, I was so nervous it was hard to make any sound at all but somehow I managed my name. He led me out of the gate and down the path.

"Um, hey, why don't we play a game to get to know each other?" he suggested, "we can ask each other one question at a time and the other must answer truthfully. Got it?" I nodded in silence. _HE_ wanted to get to know _ME_?

"Alright, I'll go first. When is your birthday?" he asked joyfully,

"July 1st," I answered with a slight smile, "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, immediately regretting it. _Idiot! That is so obvious! _

"Haha no actually, no. good question, my next one is: why did you say your father doesn't care?"

Oh god, he asked about my soulless father. But the rules said to answer truthfully so I replied,

"Well, he is preoccupied with his work and only cares what im doing if it will hurt his reputation. But that's a gloomy subject, my turn." I could feel my fear melting away as we walked along in the streetlight, talking and laughing, "Hmm, okay, what is your favourite food?

"Ooh good one," he replied, "I would have to say I love anything hot or spicy. Now, what do you want to do when you 'grow up' so to speak?" he asked.

"Hmm that's hard. I haven't really given it much thought but I would have to say I would love to be a fictional writer. Okay, when is your birthday?" I asked. I had a plan.

"I was born on a glorious day," he said, filled with pride, "May 14th."

"Good, then I will make you curry on your birthday! Haha!"

"Haha, be my guest. My question is: why are you so afraid of the dark?" he sounded curious.

"Well, when I was little, I was walking home at night with my mother and I felt something, a firm hand on my shoulder. It didn't belong to my mother I know that. In an instant, I was in my Uncles arms and he was running. I could hear footsteps behind us and I assumed my mother was following b-but," I began to shiver as the memories came back. Natsu stopped me and hugged me tight. "The next morning, I woke and ran to my mother and fathers room and saw my father crying. He had in his hand a picture of her. He looked at me, tears streaming down his face. At that moment I knew, she was gone." I felt tears running down my cheek. Natsu pulled me away and looked me dead in the eyes. His pink hair blowing in the breeze.

"I am so sorry, I-I had no idea. Here, let me change the subject. Cheese. I don't see why anyone could like such an ugly, stinky foo-" he stopped and turned to look at my face. I couldn't help giggling. He was kind for helping me take my mind off my mother.

"I have one more question."

"G-go ahead," I said, drying my eyes on my sleeve, "just try not to make me cry again." I joked.

"Haha I will try not to but no guarantees." His face went serious, "if I were to kiss you, would you run?" I looked into his onyx eyes and said,

"Only one way to find out."

We turned towards each other. He placed his hands around my back and pulled me closer. Our lips touched, but only for a second. He pulled away and murmured

"I won't let anything happen to you, ever."

He released his grip on me and I slipped my hand into his and once again we were walking side by side, hoping that this night would never end.

* * *

There it is!

I hope it's okay.

please review...

YukiChan07


End file.
